Lilys and Snitches
by LilyJames addict
Summary: Lily and James aren't exactly friends. And they're not exactly enemies. Story of their amusing and tenacious relationship 6th7th years. LJ! Check it out and review! 4.29.07 WILL RETURN TO AFTER DAREK TRUEBLOOD IS FINISHED.
1. First Year

Author's Note: I rather like this story and, it being my first, I think I did an ok job. If there are suggestions, please feel free to let me know, but it you're just going to flame, don't waste your time. (Unless, of course, you can come up with something original.)

Disclaimer: Most characters and facts belong to JK Rowling, long live the creator, and I don't intend to take credit where it isn't due. There are the occasional characters which your truly has made up, so if it doesn't sound familiar it's probably mine.

I almost forgot. Dedication: To my fellow fiction addict. Couldn't have gotten past page 20 (or page 2) without her. And to the computer hacker/evil twin for his help in coming up with ideas when I got off topic.

**Chapter One**: First Year

Lily Evans was excited, to say the least. Today was her first day at magic school, known as Hogwarts. Lily's parents had dropped her off at Kings Cross Station and had left to take her siblings to their (non-magic) schools. Of her two siblings her younger brother, Kenny (short for Kenneth) was very jealous of Lily. He wanted to go with her, and was, unfortunately, not old enough to understand that he couldn't come with her. Thus, for the last half hour, the ride into London, he had wailed, screamed and cried, and only quieted once Lily promised to send him magical toys.

Lily's older sister, Petunia, was 15 and did not appreciate being left out of their parents praise. Petunia went to the nearby public high school, since her parents were very frugal and didn't see the point of wasting money for something when you could get it for free. Both of their parents were brought up in poor families, attended public schools and got into collage on scholarship. Luckily for them they hit the jackpot in medical malpractice. Even then they didn't give up their old habits.

Petunia was also jealous of Lily's looks and while Lily wasn't quite as thin as Petunia (which is probably good because Petunia looked like a stick), Lily had bright red-orange hair and gleaming green eyes. Petunia had light brown hair and boring brown eyes.

Lily felt very little sadness as her parents drove off, her mother and brother waving, Petunia determinedly looking the other way and her father driving. Lily supposed she ought to have been a little more depressed, she wasn't going to see her parents for at least four months, maybe not until June, but the thought if a new school was too exciting, Once she was all on her own, Lily traveled over to the arch between platforms 9 and 10. She didn't see any indication of a "Platform 9 3/4," and, thankfully for time was running short, saw a boy about her age with light brown hair and light brown eyes talking to his parents about a cauldron. She overheard them and went over to ask about the platform.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you, but… well… how do you get to platform 9 3/4?" She rushed out.

The father looked at her coldly while the mother turned around surprised. The boy looked bored. The mother, seeing her, responded "Oh! Didn't you parents tell you? No? Where are they?"

"They're muggles, mum."

"Well, in that case you can go through with Remus, here. It's his first year too." Remus nodded, looking a little more interested in being able to escape his parents. "You just though that brick wall, well it's not really brick, that's just to fool muggles. Anyway, just walk through it." She said smiling.

Lily looked at the wall doubtfully; it looked awful solid to her, no matter what the Misses said. She turned her gaze to Remus wondering what he thought.

He looked back at her, "Shall we?"

Lily grinned at that, and they both started off at the wall.

"Bye dear!" Called his mother, while his father just stared after them.

Just before impact Lily closed her eyes. The shock never came and Lily opened her eyes in surprise to see a red train with "The Hogwarts Express" emblazoned on the side. She saw Remus with a similar look of interest, although not as surprised, on his face. She smiled at not being completely out of place.

Remus started moving away and called to her, "See you around."

Lily waved as he disappeared from view. She looked around and saw the conductor waving people aboard. Lily started making her way, quickly, to the train, grabbed her trunk and hopped on, as the train started moving. The movement of both jumping on and being pushed sideways by the pull of the train knocked her over and also made her first friend.

"Ow!" cried the girl Lily laid on top off.

Lily rolled over and tried to get up but was trapped under her trunk, making her incapacitated. "I'm sorry! I guess I don't have the best balance, but…" trailing away as she looked over at the girl.

The girl, Shannon, was giggling to herself. Soon her giggles turned to controlled laughter and then out right spasms of laughter. By the time she had calmed down there were tears on her cheeks and eyelashes and her face was bright pink. They were still both on the floor when the conductor came through and he helped them up, staring a little at Shannon's appearance,

Lily started apologizing and Shannon waved her hand. "It's fine. Really! I'll be fine! Yes, I'm sure!"

Lily seeing that she was okay, proceeded to introduce herself. "Well, if you're sure you're ok (nod)… my name's Lily Evans and this is my first year.

"My name's Shannon Bright and this is my first year too."

"Now that we know each other, do you want to find a place to sit? I mean, if you don't already have a seat…" Lily was desperate to sit with someone nice and she hoped that Shannon would be okay with sitting with her.

"No! I mean, sure, I don't have a seat yet."

"Great, let's go find one."

Most of the compartments were full and by the time they found an empty one there were tired of lugging their trunks around. Soon after they had sat down, the candy lady came by, calling out, "Anybody want sweets? Cookies! Sugar! Anyone want sweets?"

Lily, who didn't have any money watched as Shannon pulled out some gold coins and bought all different types of sweets. Shannon, being the kind and generous person she was, shared with Lily and explained simple wizard things like moving pictures (from the Chocolate Frog cards) to growing up in a wizard house. Lily was fascinated by what she learned and also explained how muggles got along without magic.

Shannon insisted that Lily call her Shan and went on to explain about the sorting of the students into houses. Just as she started naming them three boys burst through the door, slamming it shut again and ducking down.

"Sirius!" One of them yelled. Lily recognized him as the boy she had met earlier, "Pull down the shades unless you want to get caught!"

Sirius pulled down the shades. The girls heard running feet outside the compartment and a shout, "I think they went this way!" and the running faded away.

The boys looked up, sighing collectively. They saw the looks are the girls' faces and looked rather sheepish.

The boy in the middle, he had black hair that stuck up all over the place and brown eyes, said, "Sorry 'bout that. Snape there wasn't too happy with us… we hexed him and a couple friends of his." Continuing after seeing Shan's face. "Anyway, I'm James, James Potter. And this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The smiled and nodded at their names.

Remus was, of course, the boy from the station and Sirius had black hair and dark brown eyes. James and Sirius were around five and a half feet, while Remus was slightly shorter.

"And you are…?" As the girls continued to stare at them.

"Oh," Lily said coming to her senses, "I'm Lily Evans and--"

"I'm Shannon Bright, but please call me Shan,"

James looked satisfied. "Right, well we'll see you around? You're first years? (nod) Yeah, we'll see you around."

Then they left, Sirius with a slight smirk, James, a little confused, and Remus not knowing what to think at all.

The train took the rest of the day to arrive at Hogwarts, and Shan and Lily made good use of the time. When they stepped out at the platform they felt as if they had known each other for years.

After being sorted into their houses, the students proceeded to stuff themselves on all food imaginable, at the end of which they sang the school song and went off to their respective houses.

Once Lily was settled in her bed, a very nice four-poster bed it was too, she calmed down enough to look back over what had happened in the past few hours. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, taking the first years across the lack to Hogwarts in boats…the boys, Sirius and James, getting in trouble for who-knows-what before they even entered the Great Hall…the Sorting, Lily was placed in Gryffindor and her new friend Shan, was placed in Ravenclaw. The three boys were all placed in Gryffindor…the Feast and of course, Professor Dumbledore. Lily was still in awe of him. He seemed to radiate happiness, but also a sense of calm and peace. Lily's other roommates were already asleep, and Lily decided it was time to join them,



Already a month had gone by, and yet Lily still felt slightly out of place and hopelessly lost in homework. She had already resolved to be the best witch in her year, but doing so was turning out to be rather difficult. She had also heard about Prefects and had decided that that was what she would aim for, and after that: Head Girl. But to do that she would need exemplary records and good feelings from all the teachers, which seemed impossible.

She didn't see how Professor McGonagall could ever like anyone, Professor Binns was dead and didn't notice anything, Professor Flitwick was out of this world, and Professor Lee hated her guts. She didn't even really know why, well she did.

It was the first potions class and Lily had showed him up in front of the whole class, it was really a simple mistake he had made, but then when he had asked her more advanced and difficult questions and she had answered them perfectly… She guessed she must have pushed him too far. He had almost yelled at her, his face bright red bordering on purple, "50 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, 8pm at my office!" If it hadn't been her she would have laughed at his face (and several people did) but as it was, Lily was rather shocked and kind of scared. The detention was a black mark against her, and she was determined to work hard enough to make everyone overlook it.



Halloween came and went, with a magnificent feast and quite a few jokes from the snap crackers.

The next thing Lily knew, it was Christmas break and since her parents were going to America to visit relatives, Lily was staying at the castle. Unfortunately for her Shan was going home. Her grandmother wasn't doing so well and this was probably the last chance she'd get to spend time with her.

Leading up to the break kids started goofing of in class and disregarding whatever the professor said. Only two teachers were able to control their classes: McGonagall and Dumbledore, who in addition to being head master was filling in for Defense Against the Dark Arts until they could find a teacher. The last one had eloped with a graduating student (the professor was rather young.)

Outside of those classes was mayhem, and a few well meaning but rather annoying first year Gryffindors caused the "mayhem". These mysterious young Gryffindors were the boys Lily and Shan had met on the train: James, Sirius and Remus. One of their year mates, Peter Pettigrew, also followed them around, worshipping them and treating them like royalty. Needless to say that was only enlarging their already puffed up egos. Those few had somehow found Filch's map of the school and had used it to lay traps and escape from the scene quickly. It was rumored that they had found a few other secret passageways and rooms that even Filch didn't know about.

Lily wasn't sure if she believed that, but then she hadn't believed it possible to see the entire Slytherin first year come to breakfast with neon orange hair (through no fault of their own.) Madam Pomfrey tried to get the orange to go away, but it wouldn't and the Slytherins had to deal with it for three days before Dumbledore could reverse the charm.

They didn't claim responsibility, but it was widely know through the gossip network that they were out passed hours and had found the passwords to the different houses. One of their favorite targets was Severus Snape, a Slytherin with greasy hair and a slimy personality. He was already a very proficient Dark Artist and was hated for that.



Luckily for Lily there was another Gryffindor and one of Shan's Ravenclaw friends staying during the holidays. Mick Riley was a first year; he was from America and had very strange hobbies. For instance he collected different types of toilet paper, but Lily didn't learn much about it because about that time they ran into a trap set up by the pesky Gryffindor boys (they had stayed for break as well), and were forced to retreat under fire of stink pellets.

Lily's other new acquaintance was Devin Swanson. Devin was a third year who took Lily and Mick under her wing and taught them trade secrets of being a Gryffindor (she decided to make an exception for Mick). Devin was a pureblood, had grown up around magic, and picked up a few spells on the way. She hadn't gotten her wand until she was eleven, but she had mastered a few spells before that and was able to perform them wandless.

"Alright, you two need to know how to defend yourselves. Especially against Slytherins. They're sly, cunning slimeballs who deserve to die… but since they're here, WE have to deal with them."

She then proceeded to teach them a few self-defense spells and some good charms, hexes and curses for all-purpose use. Both Lily and Mick found this fascinating and they spent most of their break working on the spells with and without wands and also silently. They had mastered the Disarming Charm all three ways as well as laughing and tickling charms (for distraction), hexes to cause burns and itchy spots and some curses to grow extra limbs and eyes. Devin made them promise not to bring up her name if the teachers asked them where they learned this magic, as it wasn't entirely in accordance with school rules.

"You need to know these spells so well so that if they so much as look at you wrong you can put'em in their place. Just scare'em enough and they'll stay away for life. You'll also want to be able to beat some of the other kids in your year. Just to show them who's boss," winking at them.

Devin had heard about the Marauders, as the Gryffindor boys had dubbed themselves. Lily and Mick had also filled her in on the pranks they had played in the past. Lily and Mick had decided that by the end of the year they would get the Marauders and that the whole school would know about it.

Devin had decided to let them do it by themselves, but couldn't resist slipping a book in for Lily (as a Christmas present), titled "The Pranksters Bible," that she had picked up a while ago. She had dog-eared a few of her favorite ones that she had always had wanted to try, but had never found the right conditions.

Soon the holiday was ending and students were retuning from their trips home. When Shan arrived she found Lily and Mick planning for the prank and had demanded to be a part of it. They agreed since it was rather tricky and the more people the better.



Around Valentine's Day things started developing. Lily, Shan and Mick had decided that while they needed more time for their masterpiece prank, there were plenty other lesser ideas they had gotten from the book. Using connections in Gryffindor they found out who the Marauders liked and who liked them. Also who despised them.

Valentine's Day dawned bright with only a few puffy clouds in the sky. It was a cold, pure day. Perfect weather. The castle was littered with pink, red and white hearts.

When Lily and Shan passed James and Sirius on the way to the hall they could hear the boys muttering to each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! How the hell could I not be!"

"Calm down! I was just asking. You're --."

"Say… is that _Denise?_ She.. she's so… _so beautiful_."

"Sirius. Sirius, snap out of it. Sirius!" But it was too late….



While Sirius was off mooning after Denise, a fellow first year Hufflepuff, who also utterly depised him, James was caught up in a much worse predicament. It seemed that his girlfriend, third to date, had caught him snogging Chrissie, a Ravenclaw. Any girl was considered lucky to get near James or Sirius and even luckier to kiss them, but in this case it was one of the last places anyone would want to be in. James' girlfriend was a third year Gryffindor and rather… well… _possessive_.

James and Sirius were not the only ones to have problems with whom they "loved." Poor Remus had confessed his undying love to a sixth year Slytherin, and was rudely rejected and knocked down in front of the whole school during lunch. Peter, who was normally very quiet, came up to a fifth year Hufflepuff during dinner and sang a love serenade.

Lily and Mick walked into the Common Room, thankful that everyone was still eating dinner. They followed their noses to the boys' dorm. (Girls' smelled like perfume, guys' smelled like unwashed socks and sweat. In other words, disgusting.)

They found the Marauders' dorm and quickly went through their shower supplies, in each they poured out part of the shampoo/conditioner and poured in a similar looking potion. They almost ran out of potion, as Sirius had ten different hair products that he used regularly. Then Lily placed charms on their bars of soap, before putting everything where they had found it. All in all it went very well, it had only taken fifteen minutes before they were out and on their way back to Ravenclaw to celebrate a safe distance away.



Lily, Shan & Mick were not sure how to make sure that the boys came down in the morning after taking their showers but they had devised a system after Mick was lucky enough to overhear them plotting.

The morning after Valentine's Day Lily sent a school owl to the Gryffindor first year's dorm threatening to tell about their secret if they didn't come to breakfast.

Sure enough, five minutes later the Marauders tried to slink in, to avoid attention. At first it seemed to work, until, of course, Lily pointed them out to a couple of nearby Gryffindors, who turned to call the boys over. Most of the Gryffindors turned to look at their young prodigies. They were shocked however.

"Hey! What'd you do to the Marauders?" a few people called out, as the laughing started to roll.

At this the rest of the hall turned to see what the matter was. Where the Marauders were standing there were now four bald boys, and their skins were different colors of the rainbow. Peter: sea green, Remus: sky blue, Sirius: easter chick yellow (A/N: that ought to be a real color), and James: pale pink.

A slow chuckle ran through the hall, which turned to outright laughter, started by the Slytherins, and soon the entire hall was tearing up at the ridiculous sight.

As soon as the boys sat down to eat they were barraged with questions, about how it happened that the four most popular Marauders got pranked. After enduring five minutes of the constant questioning, they ran for their lives. Probably to take cover in their dorm until they changed back.

Lily and Shan hi-fived and Mick came over to join them.

"Did you get the evidence?"

a/n I reposted this with a slightly different ending because, well…it's kinda embarrassing…I didn't know what was over their heads. I thought it would be a great cliffie, but I had absolutely no idea what to put there, so I decided to change it.


	2. Sixth Year's Phantoms

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Do not own house. Do not own car. Do not own room. Do own comp--damn, I don't own that either.

a/n yes, I decided to continue the story. Amazing, I picked it up after four months. I don't remember my original plan, so it'll be a little different. I changed the ending of the first chapter, 'cause I couldn't remember what was going to happen next, and I wasn't smart enough to write it down.

So you aren't confused, we've skipped a lot of time since first year, and are now in sixth. Professor Lee has been replaced by Slughorn in potions, and Dumbledore is still filling in

for DADA

"Hey Lily! Wake up!" Called Rachel as she got into the shower.

Rachel was Lily's best friend inside of Gryffindor, as Shan and Mick were in Ravenclaw, Lily needed someone inside her own house to hang out with in the common room.

Rachel's mother was a Muggle, and her father a wizard, but she had grown up in the wizarding community. She had joined Lily along with Shan and Mick to form the Phantoms. They had chosen that title because while the Marauders were known, the Phantoms were not. Sure, everybody knew that the Phantoms pranked, they left their calling card, a ghostly P, floating by the activated prank, but nobody knew _who_ they were.

Twenty minutes later the only progress Lily had made was to burrow deeper into her sheets.

_WHOOOOSH!_ And Lily was no longer covered, as Rachel had magiked the sheet off her, "Wake up Lily, otherwise I will call a thunderstorm in here again."

Last year the girls had been practicing switching spells and had accidentally called the thunderstorm in, from outside. Needless to say, the entire dorm had been a mosh pit of damp _everything_ for the next couple weeks. Their other dorm mates hadn't been too happy.

"I'm up! I'm up. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Lily grumbled as she made her way to the shower.

Lily was, when she was awake, one of the more popular students and one of the few competitions to the Marauders. Over the past six years the Marauders and the Phantoms had been in a prank war to see who was better. At the end of every year Remus and Shan got together and compiled the list of pranks played from each group. Then, on the train ride back to civilization, the two groups got together and _fairly_, in a prankster form of the word, graded each prank. The standings were currently with the Marauders in the lead, with 4055 points to Lily's gang's 3890. Their careers were almost over and each prank was more crucial than the next, needing precise execution with the best results.

At breakfast that morning the usual chatter was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing that there was going to be a Christmas Ball that year.

To the Phantoms and the Marauders, it meant only one thing: _Prankfest_.

"So James, what's it gonna be? Whole school or Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

James thought before answering, "Slytherins."

Remus jotted it down on a form they used to keep track of the pranks. They noted whom it was played on, when, how it was created, proposed effect, and actual result. Lily's gang used the same form.

"Before, during, or after?"

"Before/during."

"Potion, spell, joke product?"

"Potion."

"Which one?"

"The DUCK one," James said with an evil smirk on his face.

"_James_, we don't know if it _works_ yet." Pointed out Remus.

"So? We'll iron out the problems between now and then."

Remus was about to protest when James added, "Stop worrying. Soon you'll be able to join forces with McGonagall."

Sirius snickered as Remus shut up and looked down, abashed.

"C'mon Pads, lets go practice Quidditch."

Sirius and James ran off excitedly while Remus rolled his eyes and waited for Peter before heading out to watch his best friends.

_(Still in the Great Hall)_

"Okay Rachel. You can bet that the Marauders will have something up their sleeves and that it'll probably be a potion on the Slytherins during the ball."

"Lily? How do you know this?" Rachel asked, almost wonderingly.

"I bugged them with this magical mic I found."

"Sweet. Anyway, what will we do?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING?!" Shan asked in disbelief, Lily always had something up her sleeve.

"Well… I did have a _small_ idea, but I just wanted to take a break." Lily replied, "Only for a couple weeks though," She assured Rachel as she noticed the look she was getting.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you always have _something_ going on in your head. You're not the smartest witch in our year for nothing you know."

"I'm flattered. And it's fine. I've just been a little tired lately because of this constant pranking. I kind of just want to rest and recoup." Lily sighed. "I guess that's not gonna happen any time soon, huh?"

"Nope." Said Mick as he heard her last couple comments in coming over from Ravenclaw.

"HEY! What are YOU doing over here?! It's Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor today! You're not allowed here. Get out!" Lily commanded Mick and Shan, mockingly.

"Ah well. Screw Quidditch. You _know_ I don't care about it."

While Lily was very supportive of the team and would have been Seeker on it, she had too much else going on to do the practice required. Rachel, Shan and Mick were less sports inclined, but put up with it for Lily's sake.

"Let's go you guys! The game's gonna start soon and we need to get good seats to see Ravenclaw get busted." Lily said excitedly.

The other three sighed. They had long ago given up trying to deal with Lily's abnormalities.

"Lead the way," Mick sighed. _This is gonna be a long game_.

a/n that's it for now folks. I'm still working on my other story, but this one's been around for a _long_ while without an update, so I thought I'd try to get back in the swing of things. R&R please!


	3. A Game to Remember

Disclaimer: I think we all know who wrote this, and if you don't, well….

Author's Note: Ummm…I'm back? So I took a six month break…run away from the angry people but I promise that I will be updating much more regularly and such…so, enjoy!

And don't forget to review!!!!

JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR

The Quidditch game was intense and rapidly progressing to a nasty level, usually displayed between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Everything was going fine, despite many bruises and cut until a rouge bludger caught a certain Gryffindor Seeker unaware.

"AND IT'S 140-70 TO RAVENCLAW! COME ON GRYFFINDOR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Cried the announcer Jason Kelly, a fifth year Gryffindor Prefect.

James had turned to yell at Jason that they were all doing their hardest, but sometimes conditions aren't always what you hope for, when he got knocked off his broom by an aforementioned bludger.

The entire school watched in shock as James seemed to tumble through the air in slow motion. The sound of his body hitting the ground was that of many bones breaking.

"JAMES POTTER HAS JUST BEEN KNOCKED OFF HIS BROOM AND FALLEN ALMOST FIFTY METERS TO THE GROUND." Kelly's voice rang across a silent stadium.

The only sound heard was that of the wind lashing through the stadium and the sound of three pairs of feet running down stairs. Soon Lily, Remus, and Peter appeared on the field to join Madam Pomfrey in inspecting James.

"How is he?" Remus demanded.

"Not good," Pomfrey said worriedly.

"Will he be able to play?" Lily inquired quickly.

Pomfrey looked at her severely, "I work on a need to know basis Miss E-"

"Yeah! And I NEED to KNOW." Lily interrupted quickly.

"No. He'll be out for at least three days, if not more." Pomfrey replied frigidly.

Raven, the captain, landed next to them. "What's the situation?" She demanded.

"James is out for a few days, and we don't have a reserve." Peter informed her.

Raven looked shocked that someone like James could be incapacitated during a Quidditch game. She looked around while thinking and spotted Lily. "Lily. I've seen you fly. You'll do well as a Seeker. Take James' broom."

Lily looked at her in shock, staying put.

"Come on! The snitch isn't going to land in front of you, you know." And with that Raven took off, heading towards the locker rooms.

Lily looked over at Remus and Peter (James was being levitated to the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey) and back to James' broom.

"You're our only hope. Help us Lily, help us. You're our only hope." Peter pleaded while Remus looked at her with a beseeching expression.

Lily did the only thing she could do; she grabbed James' state-of-the-art broom and took off.

"IT SEEMS THAT WHILE JAMES HAS BEEN INCAPACITATED, LILY EVANS, A FELLOW SIXTH YEAR WILL BE REPLACING HIM. SEEING AS SHE IS NOT AN OFFICIAL RESERVE, IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW!"

As Lily flew upwards slowly Raven met her holding out a Gryffindor robe. "Here's a spare robe I found. It's not perfect but it should work. Just do your best job. I know you can do it." Raven grinned and Lily grinned back, thinking back to second year.

_--Flashback--_

_Lily wasn't that good at Quidditch. She had taken flight class as a first year, and she had passed relatively well, but she wasn't as coordinated with the whole throwing balls while zooming around the field._

_Now, someone had dragged to team tryouts. She thought it was one of her roommates, but she could never be sure. The person talked way to fast. Something about seeing all the Quidditch players, especially two black haired second year boys…_

"_Alright! Is everybody here? Good. Hello, to you all, for those of you who don't know me I am Daniel Night, Quidditch Captain Extraordinaire, and a sixth year." Lily watched as a couple fifth years standing behind Dan snickered. "Shut up you guys." He said without turning around._

"_We have four spots to fill: Beater, two Chasers and Seeker. First, I'm going to have everyone do a few shots through the hoops, just to warm up. Then we'll test your specialty. Does anyone have a question? Alright everyone, in the air!"_

_Lily was about to head back to school when she heard a familiar taunting voice._

"_So, Evans, decided it's not worth it since you're obviously not going to make it?" James said casually. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a great cheerleader for you favorite Seeker." He said grinning._

"_Oh, I don't know… cheering on slugs isn't quite my thing, ya know?"_

"_Falling back on insults Evans? I would've thought you'd've grown up by now… but that takes us away from our topic. Not man enough to do the tryouts?"_

"_Potter, you make me sick. But you know what? You want to challenge me, I'll take you on that." Lily said, grabbing a broom from the school's collection. "For Seeker." She hopped on the broom and took off, at an amazing speed. WITH perfect balance and a graceful air._

"_Maybe I shouldn't have bet her…." James said to himself._

"_Bet her what? Evans? She's probably hiding at school, afraid to be around such good looking blokes as ourselves." Sirius said, joining James (he had been off flirting with a couple of fourth year girls. Just then a bludger came out of nowhere and hit Sirius in the small of his back, sending him flying forwards. He rolled over and glared at the figure hovering on a broom thirty feet up._

_James looked up as well._

_Lily grinned down at them. "Sorry Black, it seems that I'm not that good with aim!" She laughed brightly._

_Sirius sat up, swearing under his breath._

"_Well Potter? Ready for our race?" She dropped the bat and flew upwards and rolled backwards into a backwards mid-air somersault._

_James glanced at Sirius before mounting his broom. Sighing he took off. "Ready!" He called out._

_One of the fifth years, the keeper, Ben Hanks, let the Snitch loose._

_It zoomed upwards, circling both contestants before taking off._

_Lily immediately shot off after it, keeping up with it fairly well._

_James sighed and followed, his state-of-the-art broom allowing him to gain on both Evans and the Snitch._

_Lily was reaching out towards the ball and was about to make a grab at it when her broom stalled. She looked back to see James holding onto the tail._

_Her face morphed from euphoric to angry and indignant, as James smirked._

_He tugged sharply on her tail and used the extra speed to lurch forward and grab the ball as Lily was jerked backwards._

_Ever since then Lily and James were constantly competing for titles and honors, never allowing them to form a friendship. More of a hateship really, they spent their time together bickering and insulting each other, and otherwise stayed out of each other's ways._

_--End Flashback--_

Raven had been one of the Chasers who had been picked way back then.

She was also one of the few that knew Lily routinely went out on the Pitch when no one else was there and flew around.

Daniel had caught her once when he had come to think, and he had let it slip to Raven, his little sister.

Lily zoned back in when Madame Hopkins blew the whistle to restart the game.

She glanced around, locating the Raven claw Seeker. Troy Mann leered at her, and Lily smiled back sweetly.

"Think you can win Evans?"

"I don't think so, I _know_ so." She shot back.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WHILE THE REST OF THEIR TEAMS ARE SLAVING AWAY, THE SEEKERS ARE GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Jason's voice blasted through the stadium.

"See you later honey." Lily shot at Troy, as she flew away.

He laughed and followed her, catching up quickly. "Aren't you gonna start flying sometime soon?" He joked at her slow pace.

Lily glared and leaned forward, looking, for all purposes like she was going to ram Troy, instead she shot off. Directly at him, she swerved at the last minute, ducking to the side of him and quickly falling into a steep dive.

The ground was approaching quickly, ten meters, five meters, four, three, two, one…Lily leveled out James' broom.

_Wow, I need to get one of these_. She was in awe at the top-of-the-line broom.

She focused in on the gold ball dancing along ahead of her. Chancing a glance, she spotted Troy slowly catching up, coming in from above.

She looked back to the Snitch to see it drop to less than a foot above the ground.

She lowered the broom even more, until she was stretched out along it to avoid hitting the ground. She pushed the broom harder to pick up whatever extra speed she could.

Just as she was nearing the base of the stands she reached out and plucked the Snitch from the air.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LILY EVANS, AN UNOFFICIAL BACK-UP SEEKER, HAS WON THE GAME FOR GRYFFINDOR! THE FINAL SCORE IS 180-160 GRYFFINDOR! TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY RAVENCLAWS!" McGonagall reached toward the mic.

She wrapped her legs around the broom, leading it up and into the center of the Pitch.

The crowd, which had been on mute for the past couple minutes came blaring back into Lily's world. She froze, with her arm raised halfway in victory as her teammates rushed towards her.

"EV-ANS! EV-ANS! EV-ANS! EV-ANS!" The Gryffindor crowd cheered her on.

The team descended to the ground.

Sirius dismounted and walked over to Lily. "Lily my dear, if James ever dies before a match we know who to call." He beamed and before Lily knew what was going on, she was kissing Sirius.

Sirius Black. Black. Sirius "Padfoot" Black of the infamous Marauders.

Lily unfroze and pushed Sirius off her. "Get the hell off me!" She yelled, a little breathless. Sure, she didn't want to kiss him, it didn't mean he didn't know how to…or that he was inexperienced…or unattractive…

Sirius smirked at her. "You know you liked it."

Lily glared and turned her back to him, heading into the deluge of adoring fans.

Sirius turned to find Peter and Remus behind him.

"Well that was interesting." Remus commented blandly. "I wonder what James would say if he knew."

Sirius turned white. "But he doesn't know. And it's going to stay like that…right?" He looked back and forth between his fellow Marauders.

"I don't know…" Remus said, with no emotion.

"Depends on what we receive for our pains." Peter finished, also monotonously.

Sirius grimaced. "Pete, we've gotta get you away from Remus, he's rubbing his smartness off on you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Remus muttered.

He shut up when Sirius glared at him.

"How about a party?" Sirius asked.

Remus and Peter exchanged looks. "That would be fine."

Sirius grinned. "PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

At once, everybody started moving towards the common room, dragging Lily along in the midst of the congratulatory crowd.

The three Marauders followed along at the back of the crowd, breaking away to stop by the kitchens for the food and butterbeer.

-----

Lily glanced around the room. Most of the upperclassmen (fifth years and older) were drunk. She wasn't sure exactly where the booze had come from, but Sirius was known for having a stash of firewhiskey around.

She glanced up when a shadow fell across her.

Remus stared down at her. "Can I sit?"

Lily nodded and moved over on the sofa.

Remus fell onto it sloppily.

Lily gave him an once-over. "You're drunk too, aren't you?"

Remus glanced back at her. "Not really. I've got a pretty good constitution. Comes with the whole werewolf package."

Lily nodded and turned back to the fire.

"You know, he really likes you." Remus said suddenly.

Lily didn't move.

"I know he doesn't act like it and all. Actually, he's a real jerk to you most of the time, but he likes you."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Who don't know?"

Lily turned and gave Remus a glare.

"Never mind, you'll figure it out soon enough." He heaved himself up and slowly picked his way to the boy's staircase.

Lily watched him depart and shook her head. _God I'm too tired for this._

--

James woke up the fourth day after being knocked off his broom. Sirius and Remus were in attendance when he awoke, and they filled him in on all the important happenings, namely, the result of the Quidditch match. While James was happy to hear that Gryffindor won, he wasn't so happy that it was _Lily_ who had won the game. She had become a veritable _star_ overnight just because she won the game, and that rather ruined _his_ reputation as a star.

James' bad mood lasted all of two days. And promptly disappeared after a talk with his new popularity rival.

Lily had come by with his homework from Muggle Studies, History and Potions. The Marauders and Phantoms and taken turns in bringing his homework to him.

Lily had been avoiding James like the plague, but she was the only one available to bring the work.

"Here's your work." Lily dumped the parchment, books, and writing implements.

James groaned. "Do I have to?"

Lily gave him a hard look and turned to leave.

"Wait! You're not even going to keep me company?"

"Potter."

"I've been stuck in the hospital for the past week with only my potions to keep me company. Please?"

Lily sighed and retraced her steps to James' bed. "You weren't even conscious for half of that week." She pulled up a chair and sat down, taking out her own homework. She quickly pulled out ink and a quill, expertly trimming the tip and pulling out parchment.

James stared at Lily for a while before sighing heavily and starting on his own homework.

They worked in silence except for when Madame Pomfrey came in to make sure James took his potions.

When Lily looked up from her final essay she saw James hunched over his Potions essay, one hand holding the parchment steady, the other writing. He paused and bit his lip, contemplating a sentence.

_He's really not all that bad looking._ Lily froze and shook her head, letting her thoughts drift. Her thoughts turned to TV, and all the movies she had crammed in at two in the morning. She absentmindedly asked one of the questions that had been bothering her in all those movies, wouldn't it hurt your nose to kiss?

James turned to stare at her. "What?"

Lily glanced up and blushed. 'I did _not_ just say that out loud." She muttered.

James smirked. "Why would _you_ care?"

Lily made an annoyed sound and looked away.

James watched her carefully. Slowly he pushed back his sheets and moved to the edge of the bed. Lily glanced back again to see James standing in front of her.

She jumped up in shock and almost fell over, when James caught her and brought her close. "It would be easy to find out." He whispered, grinning slightly.

Lily had frozen. She looked on in shock as he gently lowered his lips to hers, slowly deepening the kiss.

As he put more passion into the kiss Lily woke up and began to respond, her arms wrapping around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

James responded by running his hands up and down her back and sides. He slowly walked her back into the wall.

He smirked into the kiss. As he ran his tongue across her lip she woke of fully, freezing, and pushing James off of her.

He paused in confusions, giving her enough time to grab her bag and run from the Wing.

Sirius came up behind James from his hiding spot in the shadows. "Still got a way to go mate."

--

Thanks to **Mouse and SP, sapphirestar11, angelofmynightmare and SwEEtiEPiE110468** for waiting for _forever_. Really, I was planning…well…yeah, it's not excusable, I got dragged into writing a couple other stories, and this got put on hold. Well…I'm back, and I'll be updating a whole lot sooner now :D.

**R**EVIEW!!!

**E**VIEWR!!!

**V**IEWRE!!!

**I**EWREV!!!

**E**WREVI!!!

**W**REVIE!!!


	4. Cliche All The Way

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

Note: _1/13/07_ So. While this is sooner than six months…well…I've been negligent in my duties to continue my stories. I finished **Royally Lily**, and I felt like taking a break so that I could catch up on sleep, homework, studying, practicing…. you know the drill. Anyway, I'm back, and this time I really do plan to update within a max of two weeks. Hopefully I'll have some time over the weekend…

PS I apologize in advance for any clichés you might have quarrels with.

---

The next time James saw Lily was in class.

And as soon as she saw him she promptly ran away.

James sighed. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Sirius laughed dropping his Charms books onto the desk. "Maybe God's trying to punish you."

Remus rolled his eyes at the pair, sitting down next to James. "Or maybe James is just stupid."

James frowned. "How the hell does me being stupid, which I'm not, have anything to do with Lily?"

"Well, maybe if you looked around you'd realize she likes someone else." Remus smirked.

James twitched. "Who?" He cracked his knuckles.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "I have my suspicions, but I'm sure as hell not telling you. I actually _want_ to see my friends happy."

"What? Am I not you're friend?" James asked.

Remus was saved from dealing with a very stubborn James by the entrance of Professor Flitwick.

As they settled down to take notes James watched Lily chat with her friend Rachel and Shan.

Remus noted where his glance was going and sighed, nudging him. "C'mon Prongs. Pay attention to Flitwick and stare at Lily some other time."

James sighed and took out a quill, resigning himself to another boring class.

"Now don't forget to turn in your essays for today and an essay due on the theory behind wand movement due next class!" Flitwick called at the end of the period, waking James from his stupor.

As the walked into the hallway Sirius rubbed his stomach. "I am _ready_ for lunch, man!"

Remus sighed. "Wasn't the loaf of bread, jar of jam, eggs, and eight glasses of juice enough?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Nope." He said happily.

James grinned. "Up for some competition?"

Sirius smirked, holding his hand up for a high-five. "You're _so_ going down."

James laughed. "As if you could actually beat _me_."

Remus looked at James reprovingly. "You just got out of the hospital. Shouldn't you be recovering?"

"Exactly my point, Moony. I just got out of the hospital." He draped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Tell me, in your experience holed up in the Wing, what do you think of the food?"

"Oh." Remus said with a dawning expression on his face.

"You're skin and bones Prongs." Peter chuckled. "We need to fatten you up."

"Yep. Then we can bake you." Sirius said cheerfully.

James and Peter stared at him and Remus chuckled.

"Hansel and Gretel anyone?" Sirius sighed. "God, you guys call yourselves Muggle lovers."

James punched Sirius' arm. "I thought you don't think like that."

Sirius sat down at the table. "I don't, but sometimes I have relapses. What can I say? You don't just forget the first ten years of your life."

James began to sit down before stopping. "Excuse me guys, I gotta be somewhere else." He stood up, confidently ruffling his hair, his fan club sighing as he made his way to the other end of the table.

He slid into the seat, straddling the bench. "Hey Evans."

Lily glances sideways and seemed to resign herself to his company, glaring at Rachel, who sniggered from across the table. "Potter."

James grabbed an apple from the center of the table and bit into it. Swallowing, he continued. "You know, I never thanked you for the match. We would've lost without you."

Lily shrugged. "What can I say? I couldn't let my house down."

"Just doing it for your house?" He laughed. "Not for yourself?"

Lily looked down, trying to hide a smirk. "Well…I _might_ have done it for myself…"

James laughed at her.

"I see why you like it so much Potter."

"James."

Lily glanced at him again and nodded. "James. You get all the popularity. Everyone's interested in you. The elation at beating somebody, being better. Though the groupies for the few days afterwards I could've done without." She laughed.

James chuckled again, finishing off his apple. "Finally! Someone understands me!"

The warning bell echoed through the halls.

"See ya around Lily." He got up and ambled back to his friends.

Lily watched the girls along the table watch him. She snorted. "They're so pathetic."

Rachel grinned. "Looked like you two were getting comfortable. Having a nice little _chat_."

Lily nodded absentmindedly before looking sharply at Rachel. "Nothing like that Rachel. I can't handle you going crazy right now."

Rachel grinned. "What?"

Lily sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get to class."

In the halls after their uneventful Transfiguration class (besides McGonagall telling Sirius off for first, not paying attention and second, for talking back) Lily, Rachel, Shan and Mick gathered to chat.

"So I saw a certain seeker talking to you at lunch Lily." Shan elbowed her.

Lily shoved her back. "God, it was nothing. He just came over to say thanks for winning the game because he was unavailable to perform another fantastic catch."

Mick raised an eyebrow on a sour looking face. "Fantastic catch?"

"In terms of Quidditch. Purely tactical, having nothing whatsoever to do with the player."

"Player? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?" Sirius joined them.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know it's tough dear, but you have to understand that the world _doesn't_ revolve around you."

Sirius laughed. "No? Prove it."

"How can it revolve around you if it's already revolving around me?" Lily crossed her arms pompously and said in a ditzy voice.

They all chuckled at Lily's mock-stupidity.

They all looked behind her, watching someone approach. She was about to turn around when an arm slipped around her waist.

She looked up and over her shoulder, her worst fears realized.

"Why hello, Potter." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Would you mind telling me why your limb is touching me?" Smiling like she had a toothache and was trying to hide it.

"Sure, sweet thing." He said smirking. "If you remember a couple days ago in the hospital wing when w-mrph." James' eyes twinkled at Lily, who had placed her hand over his mouth.

She was blushing darker than her hair, and was livid. "I thought you understood that that was to stay quiet!" She hissed in his ear.

"Well, you asked." He said in a normal voice, continuing to grin while Lily gaped at him.

"C'mon Sirius, we'll be late for Potions." James turned to a snickering Sirius.

When James looked back Lily was still staring at him, opening and closing her mouth without making a sound.

_Mission accomplished._ He grinned as he passed a group of girls. The sighed and flittered to their next class, thinking of the two handsome Marauders. (I see the fan girls as being like those three girls in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. You know the ones that lust after Gaston? Like them.)

Rachel laughed at Lily's face. Which was not clearly defined into one reaction, but rather ranged through the whole spectrum…though anger and embarrassment seemed foremost. "Let's go Lily. We've gotta get to Potions as well."

Lily sighed. "Fine. Lead the way. To my doom!"

Rachel laughed. "C'mon. It's not that bad."

"What? It's not that bad? You don't have the professor fawning over you!"

"Exactly. You can do no wrong. You're guaranteed an O in that class."

"It's not as easy as it seems, being a teacher's pet." Lily said warningly.

"Sure it's not." Rachel said sarcastically.

Lily glared before sighing at the door to the classroom. "We're late."

Rachel glanced at her. "So?"

Lily sighed huffily before joining class.

Slughorn looked towards the opened door and smiled. "Hello Lily, have a seat."

Lily smiled back, taking a seat in the middle of the room, Rachel sitting next to her.

"Grady." Slughorn added belatedly. "Try and be on time next time."

Rachel nodded demurely, shooting an amused glance at Lily.

"Teacher's pet." Lily heard a Slytherin whisper. She did not respond, and kept taking out her supplies before settling down to listen to another of the professor's lectures.

--

The days passed in relative peace, James continuing his little games with Lily, keeping her on her toes.

The only thing that seemed to change was Lily's reply to these advances. Instead of her past anger and aggravation, she began to flirt and joke back, at first throwing James off, and then becoming a routine for the two.

Because of Lily's acceptance to James, their two groups began to meld together, hanging out together and joking around together, though they continued in their prank war. The Phantoms had pulled into the lead after charming the professor's robes in a sequential rainbow as they sat at the Head table during breakfast. That, and the fact that they placed charms so that the robes would seem normal to the professors; hence, they walked around all day with the students sniggering at them. (As a test, they left the charm off Dumbledore, and when he didn't mention anything until the illusion was lifted from the professors at dinner, they proved that he really _did_ approve of their fun.) They had also collected bonus points for Lily catching the snitch, lending to a current total of 4150, while the Marauders had only gained 50 points (totaling to 4105) for charming the Slytherin Quidditch team red and gold.

Thus, it was a break in the monotony of school when, at breakfast on the 28th of October, Dumbledore announced a Christmas Dance. To be held Saturday, the day before the Express left.

The hall erupted into pandemonium, the girls screaming excitedly and calling to their inter-house friends to arrange meetings, and the boys moaning and sitting in slight shock (and fear) of the beady-eyed females surrounding them.

Dumbledore raised his arms to signal silence and for once it was not an immediate one.

"The heads, Jessica and Mark, shall be presiding over the Dance and the prefects will be helping them. If anyone has music suggestions they should speak to the Heads. I am told the dress shall be that of Muggles." Everyone could hear the Slytherins groan, and Lily glanced over to them, smirking at her usual tormentors, Snape and his fellow sixth and seventh years cringed in disgust. (The younger Slytherins were generally too scared of her to make fun of her.)

"That is all, I suggest you hurry to your classes. Don't want to receive a detention preventing you of joining the dance." His eyes twinkled and Lily rolled her eyes at his obvious provocation. Needless to say, when the professors entered their classrooms they were surprised by the clear division in the seating arrangements. In the front there were rows of girls, the middle was occupied by any attached boys or reluctant girls (this was where Lily and Rachel were seated) and the back was full of lounging boys.

McGonagall glanced through her classroom, assessing the mood. "I hope Albus knows what he's setting up." She muttered.

--

"So. Anybody ask you yet?" Shan inquired at dinner that night.

Rachel blushed and looked down.

Lily grinned at her embarrassed friend. "Nick Cash asked her."

Shan nodded appreciatively. "There was a rumor going around that he was taken. I know a few girls who'll be out for your blood Rach."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm still in shock."

"Just 'cause he's hot doesn't mean he shouldn't ask you. You're pretty too, you know." Lily added.

"Anyone ask you Lily?" Shan inquired.

"They're too afraid to." Rachel said.

Lily's face went dark. "Stupid Potter. Ugh. I think I may end up asking someone."

Shan and Rachel laughed.

"I thought you liked him now. He seemed to be acting better." Shan asked.

"He's okay…sometimes. But he's way too possessive. And he doesn't seem to get that while I may want to talk to him occasionally it doesn't mean I what to date him." She sighed. "Think I could ask a seventh year?"

"They'd still be too afraid of Potter to accept." Rachel pointed out.

"Hmmm…yes…I'd have to find someone who wouldn't… Hey Shan, wanna go to the ball with me?"

Rachel sprayed the pumpkin juice she had just drunk, across the table.

Shan looked at Lily seriously and took her hand. "Lily dear, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes Shannon! Don't deny that you love me!" She said rather loudly, attracting the attention of amused classmates.

"It would be an honor Lily. Really, I would love to…but, well, I'm already with Rachel!" She cried, yanking her hand from Lily's and draping herself across Rachel's lap.

"Oh no you don't. I won't have you dragging me into your game. Plus, we were over months ago, I don't see what you can't just let it go." She sniffed.

Shan grinned up at Rachel. "You know you want me."

Lily laughed. "Please stop, you're sounding suspiciously like Potter with his sappy lines. Anyone ask you Shan?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides you? I've gotten a couple offers, but I'm waiting. I can always go alone and steal your dates for dances." She grinned. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

Rachel scowled. "Well, that settles it, I'm he doesn't come and ask you soon I'll force him to."

Lily grinned. "Wouldn't it help to know who _he_ is?" She turned towards Shan.

Shan blushed and ducked her head, but not before letting her gaze rest on a fellow sixth year.

Lily followed her glance. "Don't tell me. A Marauder." She grinned.

Shan looked at Lily. "How _ever_ did you guess?"

"And let me further my conjecture. I'd say he's about 5'11". He's sickly skinny for his height and has an endless list of sick relatives whom he is routinely visiting."

Shan blushed but glared daringly at Lily. "You have a problem with him?"

"Yeah, I do." Lily mocked.

"You gonna come out and say it? Or are you going to hide like a chicken?"

Lily stood up. "It's on now."

Shan jumped to her feet as well. "Why don't you just admit it? You're a judgmental bitch. You know, I know it, we all know it, just admit it already."

Lily glared coldly at Shan, her eyes sparking. "My only problem with your _boyfriend_ is that he'd never get the guts to ask you out."

Shan glared back. "My _boyfriend_ would ask me out in front of everyone."

They stood silently for a minute, as Rachel continued eating and the people within hearing range stared at the strange duo.

The silence was broken by Remus, who stepped up next to Shan. "You have a boyfriend?" He sounded strangled.

With one look at each other the two girls let their faces relax and laughed.

Rachel glanced up. "Why do you always insist on these dramatics? Can't you just talk? Like normal people do?"

"I talk normal." Lily defended herself.

"Yeah, if normal is Martian." Shan shot back at her.

Rachel sighed.

A thumping sound indicated Remus flopping onto the bench next to Rachel. "I have a feeling that I missed something, and I have a feeling that you know what I missed."

"No, Shan does not have a boyfriend." She said, not looking up from her food.

"I always knew you were the easiest to understand." Remus sighed. He turned to Shan. "So…since you don't have a boyfriend…and you haven't been asked yet, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He mumbled at the end, dropping his voice.

Lily and Shan grinned at each other.

"Well…I _have_ been asked already." Shan began.

Remus dropped his head.

"I almost accepted, but something just held me back." She continued thoughtfully.

"Oh? What?" Remus perked up.

"Well, the though of your friend Potter pounding my head in wasn't very pleasant."

"Huh?" Remus stared at her stupidly. "_Lily_ asked you?"

Lily looked offended. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a catch I'll have you know."

"No you aren't." A chuckle from behind her made her spin around.

"Potter, please move to the side, you're blocking my view of the wall." She sighed, turning back to her dinner.

"Go to the ball with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing Potter. Your memory seems to be failing you."

"Huh?"

"Did the last year have no impact on you at all? When have I ever said yes?"

"You said yes last April. Then you said you'd meet me at eight o'clock at the gates to hell."

Lily smiled slightly. "I remember that."

James smiled happily. "So d-"

"No." Lily stood up, grabbing her bag. "See you guys later." She turned to Shan. "I expect to hear _all_ the news later."

James sat down at Lily's vacated seat as she swept from the hall. "She'll never accept me." He sighed.

Rachel laughed. "Maybe if you stopped asking her out all the time you could begin a friendship. Build up the relationship till she's practically begging you to ask her out."

"Like that'll ever happen." He snorted, glaring at the table.

"You'd be surprised." Rachel said, turning back to her food.

James glanced up at her, but she didn't look at him. He sat up straight and looked across the hall. "Well, if that's what you think it's gonna take." He stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

Rachel watched as he sat down next to Lorelei Williams, a pretty, short, black-haired girl, who was president of the Gobstones club, and a seventh year.

He ruffled his hair and whispered in her ear before she squealed and hugged him. Rachel watched his face flicker for a minute, his reluctance showing before his smirking mask appeared again.

Rachel sighed. "He really is that stupid isn't he?" She muttered to herself.

Remus grinned at her. "Yep."

She glanced at Shan and Remus, noted the zero amount of space between them and raised her eyebrow. "Well I see you two worked it out. Good thing, 'cause I'm not sharing Nick with you Shan."

Shan laughed while Remus smiled in bewilderment, not even _wanting_ to understand what on earth they were talking about.

--

_A Week Later:_

"Did you finish that History essay? Why does he even bother collecting them? He never reads them. You know, I never figured out how he manages to hold the chalk, I mean, shouldn't it just fall through him? _We_ do after all. Why should the chalk be any different?" Sirius rambled.

James put his head in his hand. "Padfoot. _Please_. Shut. Up."

Remus laughed at them. "He had four coffees this morning, how did you expect him to act?"

"I don't know. I can't remember that long ago." He sighed.

"What did you have to ask that Williams to the dance? Sure, she's hot, but is it even _possible_ to be that annoying?" Sirius continued.

"Just deal with it, okay Padfoot? After all, I have to deal with you all the time."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "I suppose you did it to get back at Evans and all."

"It was more of a 'get over her' move. Why would I want to get back at her anyway?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? She's going with Mann. Troy Mann, the Ravenclaw Seeker. He asked her a few days ago. I heard she was ecstatic."

James froze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, thought it was unimportant." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, next time you have new "unimportant" information like that, TELL ME!" James wailed.

"Oh, ok." Sirius paused. "Prongs, you're in love with someone who hates you."

"I said NEW." He growled.

--

Note: Is flittered a word? 

Reviewers: **northerlights92, firewalker32, sapphirestar11, marauders rox, angelofmynightmare, QueenOfTheSidhe**


	5. Christmas Dance

Disclaimer: No lo poseé, no lo poseo, y no lo poseeré.

Author's Note: I know. I'm terrible, I should update more. Ah well, I guess it's just the way I am. Recitals, auditions, the Bears losing the Super Bowl…I've been busy doing nothing.

--

The weeks leading up to Christmas break seemed to stretch to an eternity and then snap back, so that each weekend the students looked back and wondered where the week had gone.

Two weeks before the end of break there was a Hogsmeade trip, for those who needed to buy an outfit. Most of the boys found the first shop and went to rent or buy a tux. Nearly all the girls went shopping for a new dress or skirt just for the hell of it. And then there were the girls who hung out in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer (such as Lily) and talked Quidditch tactics and odds (such as Lily) and kissed Troy Mann (such as- actually, only Lily did that) while James ground his teeth.

"Hey James, you don't look so good." Sirius commented, grinning over his butterbeer.

James cut his eyes towards Sirius, glaring at his 'brother.' "Shut up, Padfoot."

"Ouch." Sirius said, smirking at the gloomy Potter.

There was a minute of silence before Remus walked over. "Got the food guys." He said, setting the plate of sandwiches down.

When nobody said anything he sighed and poked James in the shoulder.

When James turned to glare at him Remus gave him a no-nonsense look. "Ignore him…them…eat you lunch!" He ordered, half-smiling.

James raised an eyebrow and gave an almost-smile. "Yes, mother."

Remus glared and punched him in the shoulder while Sirius sat to the side, laughing.

"Ow!" James cried, his shoulder stinging. "Mommy hit me!"

Remus stood up to attack James, but Prongs was already up and put the table between them.

"Hey Padfoot, I think this is my stop, see ya later!" James cried, grabbing his sandwich before running out of the bar.

Remus sighed and sat down slowly, laughing quietly to himself. He looked up to see quite a few people staring at him. "Nothing to see! Go back to your meals!" He yelled, and everyone turned back to their meals quickly.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Did you have to scare Prongs away? I was having fun making fun of him and Lily."

Remus ignored Sirius and began eating his sandwich.

Sirius grinned. "So I guess now I get to annoy you!" He said happily.

Remus glared at Sirius.

"Or maybe James needs some company." He said hurriedly standing up and taking his own sandwich. "See ya!" He said, breaking into a fast walk towards the exit.

Remus sighed happily, chewing his club turkey sandwich.

And then, after about a minute, he became bored with the silence. Looking around he watched as Lily stood up, smiling. She walked around the table to stand next to Troy, before kissing him and walking out.

Remus' eyes narrowed as he watched Mann lean back in his chair, smiling as a couple of friends came over to talk to him. Glancing around the restaurant, their eyes locked, and Remus gave Mann a cold look in James' defense. Troy smirked back before turning away.

Remus put his glass down roughly, attracting some attention as he shoved his chair backwards and walked out.

--

Remus cursed as soon as he got outside. "Fuck! Effing full moon!" He stormed up the main street headed towards the Shrieking Shack, students scattering before him.

Just as he neared the edge of the village a girl walked in front of him. He stopped suddenly, and overbalanced, falling on his back.

At a giggle, he looked up, groaning.

"Hey Remus." Carly Turner said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Remus sighed, closing his eyes before standing up slowly.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down to the short girl and noticed her friends, giggling behind her. "Hello Carly."

She giggled again. "Are you going with anyone to the ball?"

Remus groaned in his head. "Not yet."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"No." He said before thinking about it.

He closed his eyes and heard a gasp, echoed by her two cohorts.

He turned around and walked away from the three girls, blindly walking down the street.

He saw a flash of red before he felt the impact of the ground, only this time it was softer.

He placed a hand on the ground, and pressed. Surprisingly, it gave way.

"Remus, I love you as a prefect partner, but I swear to God, if you do not remove your hand from my chest in the next second I will blast you to smithereens." A muffled voice said.

Remus' eyes widened in shock and he quickly rolled off the girl before standing up.

Once he was up he offered a hand to help Lily up, before noticing that she was already up and gathering her bags.

He stood to the side, scratching his head, embarrassed as Lily, Shan, and Rachel laughed at him.

Finally Lily had gathered her dropped baggage and turned to Remus. "So, what's got you in such a hurry?"

Remus jerked a thumb behind him at the clump of girls he had just left.

The three girls glanced at the crying Carly and her friends trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Uhh…well…Carly asked me to the dance." He mumbled, trying not to look at Shan but watching her intensely anyway.

Shan's shoulders dropped slightly.

"And?" Lily inquired.

"I said no." Remus added.

Shan looked marginally happier, straightening her back.

"Oh?" Lily asked again.

"Yeah." Remus said, watching Shan carefully. "I had someone in mind."

"Really." Rachel said bemusedly, sharing a glance with Lily. "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you two to your business then." She tugged Lily away.

"Hey Remus! She better have something to tell me tonight!" Lily yelled at them as she was dragged around the corner.

Remus and Shan both blushed, trying to avoid each other's gaze.

After a minute of awkward silence Remus spoke. "So…uh…are you, uhh, going to the dance?"

Shan smiled slightly.

Remus actually looked for a wall to hit his head against before he said something else extremely stupid.

Blushing, he asked again. "I mean," He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?

Shan smiled. "Yes."

--

The last day of class was a killer. The students were either really exited for the dance (girls), or really excited for the break (boys).

"Ugh!" Lily groaned as she flopped onto the couch. "Finally! The day is done! It's over! WE HAVE BREAK!" She raised her arms in victory.

"And don't forget about the dance tomorrow!" Rachel said.

Lily let her arms fall. "I'm overjoyed."

"I thought you'd like it, hanging out with Troy and dancing and kissing and all that."

"Sure. But we could hang out in a restaurant, or go flying together."

"You couldn't dance then."

"Yeah we could!"

"Whatever. You still didn't answer why you don't want to go to the dance."

"What can I say? I just don't like dances, balls, social functions, you name it. They're boring and stupid."

"Talking about Mann, Evans?"

"Shut up Potter, I don't have time to fight with you. I'm too tired." Lily said before walking off to her dorms.

James stared as she left. _She doesn't even bother to argue now. Do I really mean that little to her?_

"Good going James. At this rate the devil will have her soul before you two can have a conversation." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James sighed, sitting in Lily's deserted seat.

--

--

"Lily! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Shut up Rachel! Guys don't care when you show up, 'cause you know they'll be later still!"

"No excuse!"

Lily sighed as she slipped on her dress. "Zip me up?"

Rachel sighed as she zipped up Lily's dress. "What about make-up?" She said worriedly.

"Screw make-up. It makes me feel like I'm encased in dirt that won't wash off."

Rachel sighed and flittered about.

"Stop it Rach, you look like a chicken with its head cut off."

"We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late, we're already late!" She kept repeating to herself.

"We'll be fine. It doesn't matter. It's just a dance." Lily said, placating her friend while she slipped into her gold flip-flops.

Glancing around the room she grabbed her wand and conjured a dark-wooded chopstick.

Rachel watched her confusedly. "I'm pretty sure that we aren't going to be eating Chinese take-out and I'm positive that if they served us chopstick-needing food, they'd give us chopsticks."

Lily laughed. "It's not for food silly." She wrapped up her hair and froze it in place with a spell, adding her wand and the chopstick as decoration.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend's fashion sense.

"What? I saw this American with this style and I always meant to try it out."

Rachel gave Lily a disbelieving look. "Really! just 'cause you live life as a sheltered witch doesn't mean that things don't happen without you. Anyway, aren't you in a hurry to go?"

"Aren't you going to take a purse or something?"

"Why should I? I have my wand. What'dja think I was doing with my wand in my hair? It's there because it wouldn't fit in a purse and I don't want to carry it all night, but definitely still want it with me."

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, let's go."

Lily laughed at her friend's beaten attitude. "I think we're sufficiently late to beat the boys and make _them_ wait for _us_."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they descended the stairs.

A few boys were waiting around for their dates and the two girls garnered a few looks as they walked through the common room, but they continued down to the great hall.

When they entered Troy and Nick immediately accosted them.

"Hey girls, what took so long?" Troy asked.

Rachel gave Lily a look. "Blame your girlfriend, mate." She said to Troy.

The four of them walked over to the table claimed by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Troy and Nick were hailed and Lily and Rachel were quickly accepted because of their dates' status.

--

As the night progressed, more and more people joined the throng on the dance floor.

Lily glimpsed a happy Shan out on the floor with Remus and smile. Glancing around the room she saw a couples sitting together, old couples, new couples, and a few surprising matches that she pointed out to Rachel (i.e. Jack Grammar, the shy Hufflepuff fifth year, and the outgoing Ravenclaw sixth year, Emma Johnson).

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Lily perked up as she heard the song start. "Troy! Come on, I'm dancing!"

Troy turned away from his conversation with a buddy of his. "Right now?" He whined a little."

"I'm going. This is my song!" Lily said, getting up to get out on the floor.

"Sorry guys, guess this is where I'm getting off."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

"I hope we're not gonna let this song be our guideline in our relationship." Troy joked.

Lily laughed and continued dancing. "No. But I've always loved this song. Catchy tune, ya know?" She smiled up at him.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

(_Dirty Little Secret_ by All American Rejects)

Lily cheered with the rest of the non-Slytherin masses as the song ended. She started dancing again as the next song came on and roping Troy into the dance as well. When he tried to leave the floor after the second song, Lily stopped him and kept dancing for that song, and the one after that, and the next one, and the next, until Troy finally gave up.

"Lily. I have to go get a drink, I'm so tired." He gasped.

"What? Mr. I'm-_the_-best-seeker-in-the-world can't handle a little dancing?" Lily smirked.

"A _little_ dancing?" He laughed, pulling Lily towards the edge.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can go get your drink, but I'm staying out here. Come get me when you're ready, 'kay?" Lily said, sliding from Troy's grasp.

He rolled his eyes and laughed as he turned towards the punch table.

Lily moved back onto the floor, looking for a friend to dance with.

A slow tune came up and Lily felt a presence behind her.

"Would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Lily turned around to see James Potter behind her. She sighed before glancing around for an easy escape.

"Just one?" He asked again, and this time Lily could hear the slight plea in his voice.

"Just one." Lily sighed, letting herself meld into his arms.

_Isn't it rich?_

_Aren't we a pair?_

_Me here at last on the ground,_

_You in mid-air._

_Send in the clowns._

Lily blushed slightly at the lyrics, thinking of her current situation.

_Isn't it bliss?_

_Don't you approve?_

_One who keeps tearing around,_

_One who can't move._

_Where are the clowns?_

_Send in the clowns._

Lily looked up at James to see him watching her. She immediately dropped her sight to her height level - his chest. _He has a nice chest…strong…good-looking face…attractive hair…NO! STOP IT! NOW!_ Lily closed her eyes in embarrassment and let James lead her, his _strong arms surrounding me…protecting- RIGHT NOW! STOP!_

_Just when I'd stopped opening doors,_

_Finally finding the one that I wanted was yours,_

_Making my entrance again with my usual flair,_

_Sure of my lines,_

_Nobody's there._

James glanced at Lily's face as she shut her eyes and blushed. _Damn…why did Mann get to her first. Why him and not me?_

_Don't you love a farce?_

_My fault I fear._

_I thought that you'd want what I want._

_Sorry, my dear._

_But where are the clowns?_

_Send in the clowns._

_Don't bother, they're here._

_Isn't it rich?_

_Isn't it queer,_

_Losing my timing this late_

_In my career?_

_And where are the clowns?_

_There ought to be clowns._

_Well, maybe next year._

(_Send in the Clowns_ by Frank Sinatra)

As soon as the song ended Lily pushed away from James and slipped through the crowded floor.

James saw a flash of red before the gloom of the floor blocked his sight. Sighing, he left the floor to go sit down, where he was soon joined by his annoying Hufflepuff date, Lorelei Williams.

--

"Alright everyone. This is the last dance." The DJ called out and the students groaned in annoyance. "Let's get all the couples out on the floor there!" He instructed.

Everyone did as instructed, and soon the dance floor actually had space between the couples.

The music started up, softly at first, lending to the mood of the students.

_I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'_

_You know I'll never let you down... oh no_

_And I'll try anything to keep it workin'_

_You gave me time to find out_

_What my heart was lookin' for_

_And what I'm feelin' inside_

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

Lily smiled at Troy as they swayed and swirled slowly.

_Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go_

_Oooh at all the heartaches_

_We've been through_

_I never really thought I'd see this love grow_

_But you helped me see_

_Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for_

_And what I'm feeling inside_

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_Where only the strong survive_

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_And it's something that we just can't hide_

_Oh this feeling inside_

"You seem a bit tense James." Remus commented, from next to James on the floor. (Remus with Shan and James with Lorelei.)

"Do I?" He said through gritted teeth, watching Lily and Mann rotate slowly to the music.

Remus followed his line of sight and sighed softly. "Don't worry, it'll happen eventually." He said softly. "For now, why don't you deal with her." He nodded to Lorelei, who was trying to catch James' attention.

James glanced at her, his face flickering in annoyance. "Yes?"

"Are you going to actually dance, or are you just going to stand there?" Lorelei said, striking (an attempt at) an 'attractive' pose.

James rolled his eyes and began dancing with her. After all, he couldn't let his reputation go completely down the drain.

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

_Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

_I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

(_Heaven in Your Eyes, _by Loverboy, from Top Gun)

The dance ended and the students cheered as the DJ took his bows. "'Night all!" He cried before a puff of purple smoke enveloped him and cleared to show an empty booth.

The students tiredly began filing out the doors towards their respective common rooms and dormitories…well, in most cases they did. (Sirius would be an example of the latter.)

"'Night Lily. I'll see you off tomorrow, okay?" Troy asked Lily.

Lily gave him a hug and kissed him. "Sounds good. See you." She smiled before walking off towards Gryffindor.

Rachel and Nick made similar arrangements, as well as Shan and Remus, but instead of the girl going to Gryffindor, it was the boy instead.

--

"Lily! You were late last night and you made me late and if you don't hurry up you're gonna make us late again!"

"You're doing the headless chicken dance again Rachel!" Lily called, rushing around to pack everything.

"Come ooooooonnnn!" Rachel wailed as Lily closed her suitcase.

"Let's go!" Lily cried, running out the door with her bag shrunken to fit in her pocket..

As they exited the front doors to the castle they spotted Nick and Troy wait with their broomsticks.

"Hop on girls!" Nick called as they raced over.

With Lily behind Troy and Rachel behind Nick, the four students raced towards Hogsmeade.

"Go, go, go!" Troy urged them as the reached the station, landing quickly.

The brooms almost overbalanced as the girls leap off and ran onto the train as it began moving.

They waved goodbye to the two boys before falling into an open compartment.

"Damn Lily. It's called waking up. Think you could try it occasionally?" Rachel sighed, regaining her breath.

"I'm not the one who stayed up forever talking about the dance." Lily said defensively.

"Whatever." Rachel said before stretching out on the bench as Lily mimicked her on the other side of the compartment.

They both conjured a pillow and grabbed their blankets from their trunks. Soon the two tired girls were asleep, lulled by the rocking of the carriages.

--

They stayed that way until two rowdy boys awoke them.

"Hey! Wake up girlies! Almost home!"

Lily stirred at the voice. "Shut up Black and get out before I hex you."

A second voice snickered.

"You too Potter."

"Come on Evans, I was only trying to help."

Lily slowly opened an eye to spot James' face looming over hers. She tried to shrink back in surprise, but couldn't get any further away. "Potter." She growled. "Get your face out of mine."

He moved away, laughing, and she sat up, her stomach fluttering a little. "Don't. _Ever_. Do that. Again."

James smirked. "Whatever." He said, before turning away and walking out of the compartment.

"So, was there any point in you guys waking us up? Or did you just want to be annoying?"

Sirius grinned at the two of us. "No reason."

Rachel threw her conjured pillow at him.

"Well, I guess I thought I'd tell you that we'll be there in five minutes. But you guys weren't nice enough." He smirked, leaving the girls to hurriedly gather their blankets and take their trunks down from the racks.

We waited in the compartment and felt the train slow down as we reached the station.

Walking through the barrier Rachel and I separated.

"Send me an owl if_ anything_ happens." Rachel said.

"Anything?" Lily checked, grinning.

Rachel grimaced. "You know what I mean. Anything important."

"Sure thing." Lily hugged her friend. "Bye!"

"Have a good break!" Rachel replied.

"Ta!" Lily turned around to run into two large boys. "Ugh. Potter I almost made it out without seeing you, why ruin that accomplishment?"

James looked happy. "Don't worry Evans, if you want me that much I'll take you, but right now? You're blocking the way to my parents."

He and Sirius maneuvered around Lily and ran at an elderly couple, who received them with hugs.

Lily stared after them until she heard her name being called. Looking around the station, she glimpsed a tall man with red hair next to a shorter woman with blond hair. "Mum! Da!" She ran at them. "I missed you so much!" She mumbled into her mother's embrace.

"Well, my flower, you ready to go home and deal with cousins?" Doug asked his daughter.

Lily grinned. "Have they learned any manners since last year?"

"I'm afraid not dear, but this year your older cousins are here too. Maybe they can help restrain the little ones." Victoria added.

"Vicki, you know Ben, Martha, and Sam aren't going to help out with the babies. They're almost as bad." Doug replied.

"Especially that Ben." She said, almost laughing.

Lily was surprised. Ben was one of the most helpful cousins she had. Granted, that didn't mean much, but still…

"Lily, thank God you're back, I've had to put up with your parents for the past few days and it's been horrible!"

Lily spun around. "Ben?! You're here?" She laughed and leapt into a hug with her cousin.

"Save my Lily, save me! They keep forcing me into labor! I'm a child slave!" He whimpered, spinning her around.

"Shut up Ben. You're nineteen, and bigger than Da. If you didn't want to work I doubt they could make you."

Ben frowned at Lily. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Too bad!" Lily laughed.

Ben set Lily down and glanced behind her. "Hey Lils, who's that guy who's glaring at me?"

"What's he look like?"

"Black hair, glasses, pretty fit."

"James Potter."

"Ahhh, James Potter. _The_ James Potter." He said giving Lily a suggestive look. "I can see why you like him."

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled. "I don't! Really!"

Ben laughed. "Whatever you say, coz."

"Really! I already have a boyfriend!"

"Really? Someone actually wanted a runt like you?"

Lily scowled. "Just because I'm not perfect like you doesn't mean I can't get a boyfriend."

"I am hot, aren't I?" Ben smirked, striking a pose.

"Shut up, you prick." Lily said, almost knocking him over. "Mum, Da, let's go!"

Doug and Vicki stopped their conversation and smiled at their middle child. "Alright honey." Her mother said.

"Just don't forget when we get home to clean the house, watch the kids, walk the dog, feed the cats, talk to the parrot and call up great-Aunt Elsie. She's been asking for you." Doug said as they stepped into the car.

"Do I get any free time after that?" Lily said hopefully.

"I think the dishes will be ready to be washed by then."

--

Note: Review please! Sorry for not posting sooner. And sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch. I'm not really awake yet.


End file.
